According to an electric motorcycle of PTL 1, a covering member is provided between a handle and a seat, and a charging connector is arranged at a portion which is exposed by detaching a lid body of an opening portion formed at an upper end portion of the covering member. Accordingly, a rider sandwiching the covering member with his/her legs feels the same as when knee-gripping an engine-driven motorcycle.